To Stop Me
by Karrnras
Summary: What are the langths Danny will go to to stop the TUE


HEY! My name is Karrnras. This is my first story on Danny Phantom; not my first story but I don't write that often. Edited by Anthiena.

THANK YOU ANTHIENA!!!!!!!! She helped me a lot, and made this story MUCH better, and less spelling wrongs. So, Thanks agean.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Justice League. AU-ish.

To Stop Me

"Hey Guys!" Flash, the fastest man alive, called to his friends in the Justice League "Look at what I just found!"

"What is it?" Wonder Women, the Amazon princess, asked the hero in red and yellow.

"I dunno, I just found this package, you know how that goes." He replied with a flippant shrug.

"How did it get here? We're in space." Hawk Girl pointed out.

"It might be a trick; who do we know that can get here without us noticing?" Batman, the cape crusader snapped at The Flash.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid Bats, it's just a few CDs." Flash rolled his eyes irreverently.

Flash handed it over and Batman found that it was true: the package contained only a CD with the word "files" on it, two devices, a green DVD player and the other an odd black device in pieces, and a DVD that was simply labeled _Please watch._

Superman and J'hon, the Martian then came in. "What's going on?" Jh'on asked.

"And what is that?" Superman also asked, pointing at the package.

"We don't know" Batman replied. "There isn't a name."

"Should we watch it?" Hawk Girl asked Superman.

"Well, the DVD player is not connected to the main computer so I don't see why not." Superman decided.

So Flash put in the DVD and pressed play.

"_Hello, my name is Danny Fenton_." A boy about 15 or 16 with black hair and baby blue eyes introduced himself. He was gangly with the promise of height, skinny and had a set of faint insomniac's shadows under his eyes. "_I'm the one who sent the package. How I did I do that? Well, that's a secret._" He said with a slight, sardonic smile. It looked odd on a face that young.

The young man on the screen took a deep breath, sighing. "_I sent this video to inform you and ask you to do something. You see, I'm not a normal human. I'm also not a superhero. I'm just me_." The boy shrugged his shoulders "_I'm a hybrid. That is... I'm half human and... half ghost; Yes, I'm half dead. Yeah, I know that sounds impossible. According to a ghost doctor, I should be in the hospital in a coma, only kept alive by life support. My heart only beats 20 times a minute, I only breath about three or four times an hour, my temperature is 76 degrees, the room temperature drops a few degrees when I enter a room, not as much as a full ghost but still…_" he trailed off.

"_I also have ghost powers; I can go through walls, disappear and fly; and those are just the first things I learned. I can do a lot more now that I could then. And you probably don't believe me, its impossible right? I wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't my life. So I'll show you."_

With that, two blue-white rings appeared and traveled up and down, changing him, his white and red t-shirt and shoes with jeans turned into a black and white jumpsuit, his black hair changed to white and his blue eyes turned glowing green. He had a visible aura and his skin seemed oddly colored. "_This is what I look like in my ghost form. I call myself Danny Phantom while I'm in this form, but this isn't what I wanted to show you, and no, I don't want to become a member of the Justice League or Teen Titans or any superhero club that might be out there. I don't want to be involved in the wars of the Living. I just want to protect my city and my people from ghosts and that's why I sent this to you. You see, I've fought a lot of enemies and out of all of them, there's only one that I'm afraid of. He is my_ future. _Yes, the one I'm afraid of is myself. I won't explain what happed on this video but the 'Files' CD explains everything. So how do you know I'm not the one I'm afraid of? Well, for one thing I wouldn't send you the means to destroy me._" He spoke sheepishly, smiling lopsidedly as if to say 'well, duh'.

"_The other way to tell is my appearence. You'll be able to tell pretty easy, as I'll have blue skin, red eyes and flaming hair. I know that I'll either change into him or he'll escape his prison. And if that happens you'll have to destroy me to stop him. We are technically the same person. How do you do that? Well, for the past two years I've been working on a device. I recently finished it and put it inside me. I can't take it out, it's inside me forever. Basically the device will destroy me. Nothing will be left. Again the 'File' CD gives more of an explanation and also the blue prints. I gave instructions to certain people to activate the warning device, which will light up that device. When that happens, I want you to use the black box and kill me._" Stunned silence lay on the Justice League like a living thing.

"Is he joking?" Flash asked.

"I'm afraid not. I've seen that look before." Wonder Woman spoke, troubled, but firm.

"_I give this responsibly to you for two reasons. One: you don't have the attachment my friends and family do and two: You all understand my plight. How with our powers, makes it easy to become what you hate. I know you don't like to take a life, but I trust you'll do what must be done to save the world once again. Thank you for watching this. And I hope, with all my heart, it never happens and I'll try not to become him, but as someone once told me, my fate's sealed, there's only one future._" With a little smile he concluded, "_I won't hold it against you if you do use the device, in fact I thank you. And if you have trouble with my family and friends and the media show them this DVD. Let them know I asked you to do this and I would rather be destroyed, than destroy the world. Good bye and thank you again._" With that the screen went black.

To say the J.L. was shocked was an understatement. No one spoke for a few minutes, to surprised at what this child was asking them to do. "Well…let's hope we have to do that." J'hon stated flatly.

"No kidding." Flash agreed.

Batman then got up and picked the two boxes, the 'Files' CD and took out the DVD. "What are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked Batman.

"Taking this and studying them. I'll call if it starts to act up." He spoke, referring to the device. And with that, the J.L. never heard of it again, until a month later.

When they had to use the device Danny Fenton/Phantom made to stop himself. The sight... well, not all things are worth knowing. None understood the nature of the device that the teen had made, but the DVD was informative for the family and friends, including a certain rich family friend. The whole world watched that day and few understood the courage and determination it took to change a future... which was how sixteen year old Daniel "Danny" Fenton died.

I hope you liked it and tell me if you want more, 'cause I gots lots………BYE!!!!!!


End file.
